


I'd change for you.

by enigmaticma, penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Baekhyun being a bad boy, Baekhyun forced to reconsider his life choices, Baekhyun losing it when he saw Kyungsoo, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I wanted a fluffy story, I wrote a fluffy story, Kyungsoo being a heartbroken sweetheart, M/M, Office, Office au - EXO, PLEASE READ THE TAGS! OMG NEVER SKIP TAGS, Slow Build, Some kissing, minor blood mention at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: Baekhyun was a playboy, who hated his family and had never committed to anything, so his brother and his father forced him to work in a far company from Seoul, where he met a sweet RH director with wide warm smiles and a broken heart. One looked for love and one avoided it.Could Baekhyun stick the pieces together? Or will Kyungsoo just be another name on the list?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	I'd change for you.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: BRY-26** \- A is a rude waste of space, so his brother sends him to manage a branch of their company where B is. B is known to be someone who everyone loves and care for except his heart is closed. A seeing B falls in love, but B despises his bad behaviours and doesn't believe in sweet promises. Through tough love A grows and B learns to open his heart.   
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.

Byun Baekhyun sported a bruise on his cheek as he stood in front of his brother’s office. The older man sighed in resignation before looking at his brother and glaring at him. “I am sending you to our branch in Jeju Island, where you will start from scratch.”

“scratch?” Baekhyun exclaimed in shock, “I am not going to work as a mere employee!” His anger was clear but his brother didn’t flinch.

He stood by the windows, announcing, “It is either that or disowning and stripping you of your privileges.” Baekhyun froze as his brother looked at him, “In fact, the only privilege you will have is the house in Jeju. No cars, no money, nothing. You get none of that until you make progress in our branch in Jeju.”

Baekhyun slammed his hand on the office, pissed, before hissing, “Is this how you are going to do it? By twisting my arm?”

“Didn’t you twist mine and Father’s? Fights, gambling, drug consumption, scandals, you don’t spare our family name a blink of an eye. You caused our company a loss worth everything we gave you,” his brother spat back, letting his rage out. “You are a good-for-nothing; why my father bothers to correct your attitude is above me. If it was up to me, I would have disowned you at the first mistake you made.”

If the words hurt Baekhyun, he didn’t show it. Instead, he scoffed, “Glad to know how much you love me, brother.”

“Then, you will go and fail so that I can get rid off of you for once and for all.” Baekbeom spat in anger and Baekhyun walked out of the office as he deflated, “Spoiled little shit.”

Baekhyun went to the club to get wasted when the bouncers stopped him. “Who the fuck do you think you are to push me away?” Baekhyun yelled in rage while the bouncer gave him a pad to look at it.

It had his face with a clear “blacklisted” written above. It was shocking and upsetting so Baekhyun went home to get drunk as much as he could. He went over his bottle of whiskey when he noticed Baekboom’s assistant get in with three men. He was too drunk to care and he only looked at them as they picked bags and took them out. The men soon took him out to the car. He didn’t struggle due to his state and looked at the scenes that ran in front of him. He woke up in a different scene with a headache and winced as he looked around and noticed himself in a car. “Where the fuck am I?” he asked the driver.

“The Jeju Villa, young master,” the driver answered.

Baekhyun noticed the maids fussing around with bags, they made sure he settled in. Finally alone, he showered and laid down in bed when he got a call. “Yeah?”

“You are late for your first day of work,” an unknown voice said, “Get your ass to the Byun corp, now.” Baekhyun wanted to hiss at them but they ended the call. He wore a plain white shirt and gray pants as he went to work. He had no choice as he knew his brother was right. If he refused to go, he would lose all his things and get kicked out. He was at least happy that he got someone to drive him there.

He approached the receptionist, tired, and asked, “Is there anyone asking for Byun Baekhyun?” The woman who smiled at him at first nodded frowning as she handed him a card.

It said Do Kyungsoo, RH director, Byun Corp, with a few numbers that Baekhyun didn’t care to read. “He is waiting for you on the third floor, fifth office,” the receptionist said.

Baekhyun walked in, already too tired to think. He found the office fast and knocked. “Enter.” He went in to see a petite man swimming in papers. He looked at Baekhyun once and lifted a folder. “You are late for your first day, Mr. Byun,” he said and all Baekhyun could think of was:

“You are cute,” he blurted out much to the man’s shock, but he didn’t budge and Baekhyun took the folder. He opened it before frowning, “I am not going to work as an errand boy,” he announced.

“Then I can contact your brother to let him know you refuse the job.” Kyungsoo picked up the phone and Baekhyun had to give in.

“I am in,” he said as Kyungsoo had the phone in his ear, “I accept the job. Where can I start?”

Kyungsoo smiled at that which was so sweet that Baekhyun forgot what he was there for. “I’ll take you there.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo’s explanation half a mind. He kept eyeing the man’s back and resisting the urge to squeeze the man's butt.

Baekhyun wasn’t lying. Do Kyungsoo was so cute, even more so when people came up to him and greeted him with smiles and bows.

It was obvious the workers of the company loved Kyungsoo.

They got in the small department only made for 2 people. “Jongin! I got you an assistant,” Kyungsoo said before looking at Baekhyun, “Mr. Byun, this is Kim Jongin, our errand boy. He will explain what you have to do.” Baekhhyun was about to say something. Kyungsoo added, “If your performance is good within a month, I’ll make sure you get a better paying job.”

“Hey, what about me?” Jongin complained with a pout.

“You know that Mr. Kim will retire soon, so bear with it. I am sure you will do great once you become part of the designers,” Kyungsoo patted on his back. “You worked hard so far. You deserve it.” Jongin nodded, smiling at Kyungsoo, and looked at Baekhyun, “Take care of him and explain things to him. I doubt he even heard me.”

“I’ll make sure he gets it,” Jongin eyed Baekhyun as Kyungsoo made his way back to his office. Once he was out of the way, Jongin looked at Baekhyun with crossed arms. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said with pride only for Jongin to have a knowing look, “What?”

“Oh, nothing, just,” Jongin smiled as he spoke, “Your brother made sure everybody would make it hard for you, so good luck.” Baekhyun frowned. He had to expect that.

His job as an errand boy was basic: he had a list of errands to fulfill and he followed orders. He plopped down in his bed by the end of the day, worn out. He never realized how tiring it was until his stomach growled in hunger and he couldn’t move to check the kitchen. He slept on an empty stomach, curled up with his clothes on.

He woke up early, showered, and dressed up to impress. He got himself a scrambled egg with coffee before rushing to work. He went to the RH office with a smug smile which fell when he noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t in his office yet. “He asks me to be on time when he isn’t,” he scoffed to himself, “Such a man.”

“Are you talking to yourself, Mr. Byun?” A voice behind startled Baekhyun, who jumped before noticing Kyungsoo eyeing him. “Can I help you?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun chuckled. “I wanted you to know that I came on time today,” he said, leaning on the door frame. “Plus, I missed you, sweet cheeks.” Kyungsoo ignored him so he approached the office. “Wanna grab a coffee with me for breakfast?”

“I already had my coffee,” Kyungsoo said, impassive, “Have a good day, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun scoffed, walking out of the office to his post. He worked fine for the day, despite how loaded it was, and returned to pester Kyungsoo for lunch. Kyungsoo ignored him and Baekhyun ended up eating alone.

A month passed in a blink of an eye. Baekhyun didn’t know how he could survive it and teased Kyungsoo a lot about it. “If it wasn’t for you, I won’t survive one day,” he would say, “You brighten my day, sweet cheeks.”

“Your manager is Kim Jun Myun, the chief of our current project." Kyungsoo announced, “Of course, you can’t come late anymore as we need this project done before May.”

“May? But that is, like, in five months!” Baekhyun whined, holding into Kyungsoo’s sleeve, “Please send me somewhere else!”

Kyungsoo pushed his sleeve and fixed the papers he had in hand. Baekhyun stomped the floor with a pout to get his attention and he looked up with a smile. “You will have fifteen days training and a month for the internship, so I am sure you will do fine,” he reassured before pushing Baekhyun out of his office. He said, “Now go home and rest.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I’ll go if you kiss me good night,” he said only for Kyungsoo to roll his eyes and close his door. Baekhyun chuckled louder as he walked out of the building.

Working wasn’t fun, but Baekhyun had so much fun. Sometimes, he would sneak out to call Kyungsoo’s office only to annoy the man. Sometimes, he would make a latte for Kyungsoo and burst into his office. “Coffee date!” Of course, he embarrassed himself several times.

Baekhyun befriended many of the people working on the second level. “You are persistent!” Jongdae, an accountant, commented when Kyungsoo ignored him for the nth time. “Usually, people give up after a week.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked him as he sipped his coffee.

Jongdae didn’t talk for a moment but soon said, “I heard he got his heart so broken that he never dated anyone for years.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae in shock, “If it is true, then he would never look at a playboy such as yourself.”

Baekhyun laughed at that but didn’t push the subject. Kyungsoo was interesting but Baekhyun didn’t think he would actually push past teasing. Maybe a drink?

He approached Kyungsoo before going home, later that day. “Hey,” he said, making Kyungsoo look up from his papers. “Didn’t you notice that you are always last to leave this place?”

“I am not,” Kyungsoo commented, affronted, and fixed the papers, “I am actually leaving now.”

“Then come have a drink with me,” Baekhyun offered, “One drink.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Baekhyun, I…”

“Just a drink, Soo,” Baekhyun pouted as he spoke, “I don’t have anyone to drink with.”

Kyungsoo rested on his chair, closing his eyes and sighing. Baekhyun enjoyed the sight quite a lot. “I am too tired to go anywhere. Some other time then?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun smiled as he spoke, “Hurry up if you are tired. The sooner you get home, the better.” Kyungsoo nodded and picked his jacket before ushering Baekhyun to walk ahead. Once out, Kyungsoo walked to his car while Baekhyun stood to watch him leave. He didn’t have a car so he walked home. It was a long distance but he grew used to it.

A honk made him look at the car that was parked on the side and Kyungsoo who hinted to him to get in. Baekhyun rushed in the passenger seat with a wide smile. “You always walk home?” Kyungsoo asked him seriously.

“I had the car for like three days but my brother took it,” Baekhyun said. He made sure he was facing Kyungsoo to observe the man. “See? I don’t come to work late on purpose.”

“I will sign you up for the personal transportation the company offers.” Kyungsoo offered, to which Baekhyun smiled, “You should always be on time.”

“Thank you, Soo,” Baekhyun said with an honest heart before adding in a teasing tone, “I knew you liked me.” Kyungsoo scoffed but didn’t comment, driving Baekhyun in silence.

Baekhyun observed the man drive with a smile. “You look cute behind the wheel,” he commented, which caught Kyungsoo off guard.

“Cute?” Kyungsoo asked, “Don’t I look cool?”

Baekhyun laughed in amusement to which Kyungsoo smiled. As he tried to stop laughing, Baekhyun admitted, “You look cool, but still too cute for me not to tease you.”

“So you admit you are teasing,” Kyungsoo said without heat, which Baekhyun seemed unaware of.

“I do,” Baekhyun admitted, leaning close to Kyungsoo. “You make me want to put you in my pocket and keep you hidden from the world.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, parking in front of Baekhyun’s place before looking at the man. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun, shocked, only looked Kyungsoo in the eyes for a while before leaving the car .

Somehow, as he watched the car leave, Baekhyun felt like he offended Kyungsoo. The next day, he brought him coffee, smiling. “Good morning, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo didn’t have much time to answer. “I’ll let you work and hurry to my office. Have a nice day!”

Baekhyun fidgeted the entire day.

He tried not to offend Kyungsoo or annoy him anymore. Out of nowhere, Kyungsoo showed up with a skeptical frown as Baekhyun was typing a report. “Hmm, guess you are busy,” he said, which startled Baekhyun, “I’ll let you work.”

Baekhyun brightened as an idea crossed his mind, “Did you come to check on me?” Baekhyun asked with a wide smile, “Aw, Soo, I didn’t know you cared this much.”

Kyungsoo’s ears and cheeks went pink as he looked anywhere but Baekhyun, flustered. “I don’t,” he mumbled before glaring at Baekhyun and said, “Work.”

Baekhyun did work but he couldn’t wipe off the smile from his lips at all.

He got access to the company transportation program so he had to wake super early, which he grew used to. He always had coffee in hand first, getting in Kyungsoo’s office to put the cup and leave. Baekhyun didn’t tease Kyungsoo much since the car incident, still believing he offended Kyungsoo somehow.

**  
  
**

But May came and he completed his part of the project in a surprisingly perfect way. The department was celebrating and he instead walked to Kyungsoo with a huge smile.

“Hey,” he said as soon as he got in, before noticing a man with Kyungsoo and the man’s grim expression. “I came to tell you the Department had finished the project, and see if I am going to be anywhere next.” He eyed them for a second as Kyungsoo didn’t say a single word, “Okay, I came at the wrong time, I guess.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo called and Baekhyun stopped himself from leaving. Kyungsoo stood up as he picked his jacket. “I’ll go congratulate my coworkers and I don’t want to see you when I’m back.” Baekhyun didn't know who he was talking to for a second before the man grabbed his arm and yanked him along. Baekhyun didn’t say a word until they were in the elevator.

“Are you okay, Soo?” Baekhyun asked as worry laced his heart, “If I am annoying you, you can tell me, right?” That made Kyungsoo look up to meet his eyes and give him a soft smile, shaking head. Baekhyun smiled, easing up. “Manager Kim was so proud of my job in the team, considering my inexperience; you know that?”

“You would have made your father proud too if you worked this diligently since the beginning,” Kyungsoo commented and Baekhyun’s expression fell, “Don’t you think so?”

Baekhyun didn’t say a word for a while. The door opened and Kyungsoo walked into the department with smiles and sweet words. Baekhyun sat in his office, sulking and crestfallen, and ignored Kyungsoo, who noticed. Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo thought he wasn’t diligent or hardworking because he got into trouble all his life.

Yes, he did.

Baekhyun admitted he did, but who could blame him when he grew up second-guessed and compared to his older brother all the time? His hatred for his brother wasn’t new. It was all those years spent mad at how he couldn’t get recognition for what he is good at. He was the less-than-Baekbeom kid.

Especially for his father.

Baekhyun scoffed, sitting on his bus seat and thinking of the last time his father spoke of him in any way or form aside from nagging and disappointment. It was an irony to think that now that he grew old, his father would change his attitude with him.

Hurt that Kyungsoo was thinking of him as such, he ignored the man. He still left a cup of coffee in Kyungsoo’s office in the morning before going to work.

Jun Myun upgraded his tasks to more complex and time-consuming ones. It made him skip lunch several times and stay overnight. “Dude, Kyungsoo came to check over you many times this week but you didn’t talk to him at all. Did you fight?” Jongdae asked him with a worried look.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I got too busy to tease him,” he said, typing still.

Jongdae eyed him for a second and sighed, commenting, “Guess you did fight.” He left Baekhyun at that and the man paused in his typing, annoyed, before leaving the office to take a late lunch break. He took a bottle of milk and sat in the resting area with it playing between his fingers. He remained there when Kyungsoo showed up with a box.

“Hi, Baek,” Kyungsoo spoke, awkward, and Baekhyun only eyed him, “Did you just take your break? Me too, by the way.”

Baekhyun looked out of the window and said, “You know I ranked fifth in the entire university for my major. Father said I definitely cheated on the tests. He said that to everyone I know.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo right in the eyes. “I wasted five months to be one of the best students only for him. I worked diligently for months, only to see myself second-guessed. If you think that me working this hard now is going to change anything, you are naive.”

Kyungsoo approached him, holding his shaken hands, and apologized, “I am sorry, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo observed Baekhyun’s hands, then looked up to notice the tired expression in his face. “I am proud of your progress, Baekhyun, if it matters.”

Baekhyun flashed him a surprised look before looking away. Not taking his hands off, he mumbled a shy “thanks.” He didn’t say more, which worried Kyungsoo.

“Are you still upset with me?” Kyungsoo asked him with a slight pout. 

Baekhyun eyed him, pouting as much, and hummed with a nod. “You owe me a drink,” he said and Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I’ll take you to drink tonight, all right? But only one drink,” he said as he pointed at Baekhyun, still holding his hands, “You work tomorrow.”

Baekhyun noticed the fact Kyungsoo didn’t let go of his hands and it brought him warmth as he nodded. He freed his hands and stood. “I’ll get as much work done as possible,” he announced with an excited tone, “See you after work?”

Kyungsoo nodded before gasping and yelling, “You didn’t eat!” Baekhyun smiled at him and left which made Kyungsoo sigh. “You haven’t eaten well in days, Baek…I hope you will eat something tonight.”

After work, Baekhyun left his office for Kyungsoo’s and met the man halfway to it. “Ready to go?” he asked Kyungsoo who nodded to him with a smile. Baekhyun kept on speaking, teasing Kyungsoo until they reached the bar. Kyungsoo’s smile kept on growing. Baekhyun frowned, “Your smile is slowly creeping me out. What is happening?”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he admitted, “As much as I hate to admit it, I missed hearing you talk. You avoided me for days.” Kyungsoo looked away as the bartender approached them. “Two cold beers.”

“You missed me?” Baekhyun asked him, hopeful, and he didn’t realize how his heart was racing until Kyungsoo nodded. He had to look away, shy. “I missed you too.”

“If I upset you next time, tell me,” Kyungsoo said, serious, “I don’t think I’ll survive it if you ignore me again, my friend.”

“Friend? You see me as a friend?” Baekhyun asked him, happy, as the bartender gave them their beers, “Finally?”

Kyungsoo gave him a soft punch in the arm. “Don’t overreact,” he said with a smirk and Baekhyun lifted his beer up.

“For our friendship!” Baekhyun yelled it almost, much to Kyungsoo’s amusement. He went on with his teasing until their cups were empty and Kyungsoo insisted to pay.

For the next three months, Kyungsoo spent more time with him outside work than before. In the end, they felt and looked inseparable.

Baekhyun had never felt attached to someone, especially not emotionally. But the more he spoke to Kyungsoo, the more he felt he was sinking deeper into that attachment.

For once, it didn’t scare him.

He was a known playboy in Seoul, changing girlfriends or boyfriends like clothes. Therefore, commitment isn’t what anyone would expect from him.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect it either but he couldn’t help it and warmed up to Baekhyun.

He almost fell when The stranger howed up in Kyungsoo’s office once again.

This time, Baekhyun was around, and he walked in on them arguing in a heated manner. “Hi, Soo!” he spoke in a bright enough tone before approaching Kyungsoo with a cup of coffee, “Your coffee.” He noticed the man who threw glares at him. “Won’t you introduce your friend?”

“Kim Sun Min,” Kyungsoo said, bitter, “My ex and a current pain in the ass.”

“Kyungsoo!” Sun Min sounded outraged and Baekhyun could tell he felt upset. So, he quickly wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo, aiming to protect.

“I am hurt,” he teased, before eyeing Kyungsoo who looked at him, “I thought I was your current pain in the ass.” Kyungsoo elbowed him, not up for teasing. Baekhyun still chuckled lively before handing his hand out to Sun Min. "I am Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's future boyfriend and soon enough, his future everything. Nice to finally meet you, although he never said anything about you."

SunMin eyed his hand and looked at Kyungsoo who glared daggers on his soul. “Are you going to do this for real this time, Soo?” SunMin spoke, voice shaking, “Dating a playboy to hurt me is a low blow.”

“My life doesn’t revolve around you. I don't care about you or plan to hurt you,” Kyungsoo hissed as he held Baekhyun’s outstretched hand and said with a finality. “Also, he may be a playboy but he is someone who earned my respect. I can’t say the same about you.”

Baekhyun leaned on Kyungsoo, lifting their held hands with a smile. He looked at the man, speaking in a cold tone. “In much simpler words, what you had is over and you need to get a life. My Soo is living a beautiful life without you. Leave before I make the security kick you out.”

SunMin was about to speak but Kyungsoo scoffed, “You sound so bossy.” He looked at Baekhyun who looked back at him with fondness.

“Well, I’ll be the owner of this company soon,” he said with confidence, “so you better get used to this side of me, my love.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, faking a gag as he left Baekhyun’s side to pick up his vest. “Let’s have lunch,” he said before frowning at Baekhyun, “Behave.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Baekhyun said with a chuckle that died as soon as Kyungsoo left the room. SunMin was standing there, tense and angry, looking at the desk as if Kyungsoo was still there. “You better fuck off,” Baekhyun spoke, using a tone colder than ice and sharper than a knife. “I may joke and laugh in front of him but I’ll hurt you if you ever show up again.”

“Bold of you to threaten me,” SunMin said with vehemence.

“I didn’t threaten you yet. I was warning you before something bad happens to you,” Baekhyun said in a calm manner, “After all, you came all the way to my company to hurt someone dear to me, isn’t that right?”

He left the room before SunMin would say anything and found Kyungsoo standing there. Kyungsoo looked at him like he had never seen Baekhyun before.

He smiled and held Kyungsoo’s hand as they walked toward the elevator. Kyungsoo didn’t mention what happened in the office nor did Baekhyun. They spoke about everything else, getting their usual mood back.

But Baekhyun considered dating Kyungsoo in a very serious way since then.

He started by asking around about things Kyungsoo hated. He knew the things people hated about Baekhyun, so he tried to work on that. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked him as Baekhyun took way too long to join him for lunch, “What is this? Kyungsoo’s no-nos.”

“Hey, don’t read.” Baekhyun tried to hide the paper, pouting at Kyungsoo, “Is it lunch already?” Kyungsoo nodded and Baekhyun quickly pushed him away but the man managed to see the list the following day. He felt like a bolt of light had stricken him. He looked at Baekhyun who noticed him and swiftly snatched the paper. “It is not what you think!” he said in a hurry.

“Enlighten me,” Kyungsoo crossed his arms, leaning on the office with a small smirk, “What is it exactly?” 

Baekhyun avoided his eyes, fidgeting around his office. “I wanted to change,” he said, hesitating, only to add in a whisper “for you.”

Kyungsoo frowned as he tried to understand what he heard.

Baekhyun added, “We will talk about it later, all right?”

“If that is your wish.” Kyungsoo ruffled his hair before leaving him with a wink.

Baekhyun was nervous all day. When he noticed Kyungsoo waiting for him on the company’s front door, his heart felt like it got stuck in his throat. Kyungsoo pulled him. “Let me drive you home, my friend!” The title made Baekhyun feel his heart leap back in place. Pouting, he thought he was going to get rejected anyway.

He kept quiet as he got in Kyungsoo’s car, which made Kyungsoo frown and look at him before asking, “What is it, Baekhyun? You are awfully quiet.”

Baekhyun looked at him and smiled a little. “I like you,” he said as he observed the road. “I liked you for a while and I planned to change so I can make you like me back, but I can see I got ahead of myself.” Kyungsoo said nothing and when Baekhyun looked at him, he looked impassive. “You don’t have to work yourself up; I am not asking you to date me.”

“Why not?”

Baekhyun looked away before sighing and admitted, “I know you see me as a playboy. A good-for-nothing kind of man, or that I’m always teasing so nothing I say is serious for you.” Kyungsoo parked and Baekhyun noticed his house. He unbuckled with a heavy sigh. He opened the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked at Kyungsoo who kissed his cheek.

“Don’t overthink. Your brain can’t take that much, playboy.” Kyungsoo’s tone had a hint of teasing much to Baekhyun's already-wrecked brain. Baekhyun felt fireworks explode inside him as he blinked at Kyungsoo who chuckled. “Go home and rest, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and left the car before turning to say by the window, “Good night, Soo.”

“Good night, Baek,” Kyungsoo smiled as he drove back to his own place. He only realized he kept the smile on when he went to brush his teeth before bed. Meanwhile, Baekhyun couldn’t sleep a wink.

He tried to be at work first, leaving a coffee and a muffin on Kyungsoo’s office. He made sure to leave a small note with them: “see you at lunch.”

Once he got in his office, he noticed a small teddy bear with a bow and a note: “you are an idiot, but still my idiot. - Kyungsoo”

Baekhyun blinked and frowned as he wondered when Kyungsoo managed to put this here and how he didn’t notice the man on his way up. He picked up the phone and called Kyungsoo’s office with a teasing frown. “I guess you enjoyed my gift,” Kyungsoo said as soon as he picked up.

“Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Do,” Baekhyun sassed with a smirk, “So I am your idiot now?”

“You always were,” Kyungsoo answered back which made Baekhyun lose his smile completely. “See you at lunch?”

“See you at lunch.” Baekhyun ended the call, biting his lips as a wave of excitement hit him hard. He couldn’t wait until lunch, skipping a few minutes earlier to run all the way to Kyungsoo’s office. Kyungsoo felt surprised to see him but Baekhyun fidgeted, shy, before saying in a coy tone, “Let’s go on a lunch date.”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a wide warm smile, picking his jacket. “Where do you plan to take me, future boyfriend?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something. As Kyungsoo approached him, he kissed the man on the lips quickly before looking at him and saying, “Wherever your heart wants.”

Kyungsoo could tell Baekhyun meant something more than a place. 

Baekhyun managed to change many things about himself for the most part. He was still a tease. He was still a playboy. He didn't reconcile yet with his family but he managed within a year to get a position in the CEO office and make a name for himself in the industry.

Kyungsoo made sure that he was under his eyes all the time. People praised Kyungsoo for Baekhyun's changes, but the man only said, "Baekhyun was always a good man. People just didn't bother seeing that for themselves."

Baekhyun loved hearing that.

He loved Do Kyungsoo and he planned for the man to be the last man he would ever love and be with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it is an attempt of fluff, because I am not good at it and I wanted to challenge myself.  
> T.T it is so cliché I know. I am bad at fluff slow built love stories T.T I hope you will enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer:  
> -The names and characters' choice is simply a visual reference to make it easy for you to imagine facial expressions and voice's tones. My story do not represent me, my believes, or how I picture any of the real people I borrowed the names from.


End file.
